The inventor herein has recognized a need for an improved system for determining a discharge power limit value and charge power limit value of a battery cell. In this improved system, the discharge power limit value indicates how much power can be expected from the battery cell continuously for a predetermined amount of time without exceeding a maximum allowed discharge current. The charge power limit value indicates how much power can be provided to the battery cell continuously for a predetermined amount of time without exceeding a maximum allowed charge current.